Why did I Falling in Love with you
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Mengapa aku baru menyadari cintaku padamu di saat kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Salahkah semua perasaan yang kumiliki ini, perasaan untukmu/ For Fujoshi Independent Day#4/ Mind Rnr?/ change genre


"Gaara, bunda akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra sahabat bunda, bagaimana?"

Pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Gaara itu hanya sesaat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari game yang tengah dimainkannya. Ia berpikir sejenak tanpa melihat langsung pada ibunya yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya duduk.

"Terserah bunda asalkan itu bisa membuat bunda bahagia aku akan melakukannya."

"Terima kasih sayang." Sang Ibu keluarga Sabaku itu memeluk erat putra kesayangannya erat. Ia tersenyum sumriah karena sebentar lagi keingannya untuk menyatukan keluarganya dengan keluarga sahabatnya akan terjadi.

"Bunda pastikan kau tak akan menyesal sayang."

Mengecup pelan kening Gaara, wanita berusia kepala tiga itu lalu berdiri, meninggalkan Gaara kembali pada gamenya menuju ruang tengah untuk mengabarkan pada sang sahabat.

* * *

A NaruGaaSasuNaru Fict

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Yamanaka _Florist _

Salah satu _florist_ yang terkenal di kota ini dikelola oleh dua bersaudara yang telah lama kehilangan keluarganya. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Uzumaki Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino. Mengapa keduanya memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda? Karena sebenarnya hanya Ino-lah yang merupakan pemilik dari _florist _ini. Sedangkan Naruto adalah sepupu jauhnya yang kini tinggal bersamanya.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah salah satu _wedding organizer_ terbaik dikotanya. Memiliki Ino yang memiliki _florist_ dengan koleksi bunga terbaik membuat pekerjaanya sedikit terbantu. Lagi pula kantor Naruto berada di lantai atas _florist _ini. Pemuda yang kini berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu selalu membantu di toko Ino saat pekerjaanya senggang. Seperti yang dilakukannya hari ini.

Naruto masih sibuk mengangkat dan menyusun beberapa bunga yang baru datang. Meletakkannya berjajar di sepanjang rak-rak yang masih kosong. Hari ini ia sendirian karena Ino masih berada disekolahnya. Ya, gadis bernama Ino itu masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Hanya sebelum dan sepulang sekolah ia menjaga toko bunganya. Jika tidak selalu ada Naruto yang melakukannya.

_Cringg…_

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak saat mendengar adanya suara pelanggan yang masuk. Di sana ia mendapati pelanggan setianya. Sabaku Gaara.

"Kau datang lagi, Gaara? Ada apa tak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini?"

Kenapa Naruto bisa seakrab itu pada Gaara yang terlihat dingin, kalau pun ia hanya sekedar pelanggan bukan. Gaara bukanlah orang asing pemuda berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari Naruto itu adalah _kouhai_nya di kampus dulu. Dan sampai sekarang ia pun masih berhubungan dengan Gaara karena suatu alasan. Alasan yang disimpannya tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

"Bunda ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, bisa kau datang ke rumah kami nanti malam, Naruto?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak ada apa Nyonya Sabaku itu mengundangnya? Tak masalah juga karena sudah lama ia tak ke sana. Sekalian memberi salam tak ada salahnya bukan.

"Baiklah kurasa bisa. Ada apa?"

Gaara sedikit ragu mengatakannya pada Naruto, namun keraguannya hilang saat ia tahu Naruto bukanlah orang asing. _Senpai_nya itulah satu-satunya orang yang tahan berada di sisi Gaara selama ini. Kebanyakan akan menghilang saat mengetahuai sifat cuek dan dingin Gaara. Namun Naruto bertahan.

"Bunda akan menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabatnya dan kurasa ia ingin bertanya padamu apa kau bisa mempersiapkan acara itu?"

Senyum di wajah Naruto menghilang. Tidakkah ia pernah mengatakan kalau ia menyukai _kouhai_nya ini. Yah Seorang Uzumaki Naruto menyukai Sabaku Gaara. Tepatnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Begitukah? Selamat Gaara." Naruto menahan rasa sakit didadanya dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia.

* * *

Sabaku 'Mizu' Present

Why did I Fall in Love With You?

* * *

Acara malam itu berlangsung ramai. Walau hanya sebuah acara pertunangan tertutup. Yah, malam ini baru saja dilakukan pertunangan antara penerus Uchiha dan Sabaku.

Walau bukan salah seorang tamu undangan diantaranya, Naruto berada di sana karena ialah yang bertanggung jawab dengan acara pertunangan dan pernikahan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu yang akan dilakukan tiga minggu lagi.

Hanya tiga minggu lagi ia bisa melihat Gaara lagi, karena seperti yang dikatakan oleh Nyonya Sabaku saat Naruto berkunjung seminggu yang lalu Gaara kan mengikuti pasangannya terbang ke Eropa meneruskan anak cabang perusahaan mereka yang akan segera dibuka.

Sepertinya ini merupakan pernikahan bisnis untuk menggabungkan kedua perusahaan besar yang berada di kota ini. Hal yang lumrah terjadi saat ini. Mengingat kedua keluarga inilah yang memegang kendali bisnis saat ini.

"Naruto-_nii,_ kau baik-baik saja?" seorang gadis pirang bertanya khawatir saat wajah Naruto terlihat tidak sehat—pucat. Sepupu Naruto itu ikut menemani Naruto karena ia sendiri juga lumayan dekat dengan keluarga sahabat Naruto itu.

"Ino … tidak aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan karena harus mempersiapkan acara ini, aku hanya ingin ini semua sempurna," ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum tak ingin membuat Ino khawatir.

"Begitukah? Baguslah," ujar Ino senang tanpa tahu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan bagi Naruto, "kelihatannya Gaara-_nii_ bahagia bukan, nii-chan … lihat tak biasanya ia tersenyum walau tipis begitu."

Naruto mengikuti jari telunjuk Ino memperhatikan kalau memang ada sebuah senyum tipis di sana. Di bibir milik Gaara. Padahal seorang Gaara tak akan pernah bisa berwajah setenang itu pada orang lain. Apa ada hal lain yang tak kuketahui tentangmu Gaara?

* * *

Warning: Sho-ai, Yaoi, alur cepat dan lompat-lompat, AU, ooc

Don't' Like Don't Read

* * *

"Naruto perkenalkan Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin kau sudah melihatnya kemarin."

Pagi ini Gaara tiba-tiba muncul di Yamanaka _florist _dengan membawa seseorang yang membuat seorang Uzumaki tersenyum kaku.

"Lo, Gaara-_nii,_ ada apa kemari?" Ino yang baru saja akan pergi ke sekolah terkejut saat mendapati Gaara berada di rumahnya sepagi ini.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan Sasuke untuk membantu Naruto menyiapkan pernikahan kami karena aku punya urusan sendiri."

"Begitukah? Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Gaara-_nii._ Semoga bahagia." Pamit Ino sesudah mengatakan kalimat itu. Meninggalkan ketiganya dalam sebuah kebisuan karena Sasuke sendiri ternyata bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara bahkan lebih irit dari Gaara.

"Gaara bisa berbicara sebentar?" pinta Naruto akhirnya, ada hal yang membuatnya penasaran sejak hari pertunangan itu.

Gaara mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti Naruto menuju pintu belakang—ruang istirahat.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini, Gaara? Ah—tidak maksudku apa kau tak akan menyesal, aku tahu kalau kau dijodohkan tapi—"

"—tenang saja, Naruto. Aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula aku tak menyangka kalau Sasuke yang akan dijodohkan denganku, dan aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali," ujar Gaara datar menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, " dan dia cukup baik kurasa aku cukup menyukainya. Lagi pula ini juga demi kelangsungan perusahaan kau, tahu. Dan kau tahu aku tak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya."

Bagai sebuah batu besar menghantam kepala Naruto. Ia tak menyangka kalau Gaara mengucapkannya sefrontal itu. Mungkin karena ia adalah Naruto makanya Gaara tak segan untuk memberitahunya.

Wajah Gaara yang terlihat tenang tanpa beban bagaikan luka yang ditorehkan pada hati Naruto, bukan karena ia tak berharap kalau orang yang sangat dicintainya itu bahagia hanya saja ia berharap Gaara bahagia bersamanya bukan dengan orang lain yang ia tak tahu itu siapa.

Apa ia bisa membahagiakan Gaara?

Apa ia bisa melindungi Gaara?

Apa ia bisa menjaga Gaara selamanya dan tak akan membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menangis?

Ya, Naruto harus memastikan itu semua sebelum terlambat. Ia tak akan menyerahkan Gaara miliknya pada orang yang tak bisa dipercayainya lagi pula selama beberapa hari ini bukankah Sasuke akan terus bersamanya. Ia bisa mengadakan ujian kecil untuk itu.

"Naruto … Naruto," panggil Gaara melihat Naruto yang kelihatannya berpikir sendiri di dalam otaknya.

"Eh ya, maaf aku melamun, Gaara."

"Hn, tak apa. Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. Kutitipkan Sasuke padamu _ne_, tolong persiapkan pesta pernikahan kami ya. _Arigatou_ Naruto." Gaara memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. Ia tahu, ia sudah banyak merepotkan pemuda pirang yang selama ini berada disisinya selama ini Gaara sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai nii-sannya sendiri.

"Aku pergi."

* * *

Sabaku ' Mizu Akumu'

For Fujoshi Independent Day#4

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga hari lamanya Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke namun ia masih belum menemukan petunjuk apa pun tentang apa yang diinginkanya itu. Sasuke terlalu banyak diam. Bahkan pemuda yang berumur lebih tua setahun dari Naruto itu hanya sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata membuat Naruto berpikir kalau Sasuke anak autis.

Namun semua tak terjadi seperti yang diharapkan oleh Naruto saat dirinya yang sedang merangkai bunga merasakan adanya tatapan langsung yang diarahkan padanya. Di sana manik hitam itu terus saja memandanginya seakan ia adalah aset yang berharga. Membuat Naruto salah tingkah sendiri.

"Berhenti memandangiku, Uchiha. Kau mengangggu." Naruto meraih semua bunga tangkai yang belum selesai dirangkainya menuju salah satu ruangan yang tak terpakai mungkin saja di sana ia bisa lebih berkonsentrasi dibandingkan di sini.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya hari ini, hei Uzumaki Naruto?" Pemuda pemilik marga Uchiha itu hanya bisa menggumam pelan yang pastinya tak akan bisa didengar siapa pun.

Mungkin ini hanyalah perasaan sementara yang muncul karena keberasmaan mereka beberapa hari ini. Entah sejak kapan wajah pemuda Uzumaki itu membayang dibenaknya. Inikah yang dinamakan perasaan pada pandangan pertama.

Menatap wajah yang memiliki tanda lahir dipipinya seakan menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Melihat semua tingkah sang pemuda yang selalu menyita perhatiannya. Mungkinkah Uzumaki Naruto sudah mencuri hatinya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Berdecak pelan. Kalau pun iya haruskah ia mengatakan sejujuranya. Padahal dirinya tahu kalau pemuda itu menaruh perasaan pada tunangannya? Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke tak menyadarinya. Hanya dari cara Naruto memandang Gaara ia tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu mencintai Gaara—tunangannya.

Dan sekarang ia sendiri terjebak dalam permainan takdir yang tak menyenangkan begini.

Uzumaki Naruto mencintai Sabaku Gaara, dan ia mencintai Uzumaki Naruto itu sendiri.

"Hey, jika kau hanya ingin melamun seperti orang bodoh di sini lebih baik kau pulang, Tuan Sasuke, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri," ucap Naruto dingin. Ia sudah terlalu malas menjadi objek sang Uchiha sedari tadi membuatnya risih dan ingin pemuda berambut _emo_ itu menghilang dan membiarkannya di sini sendiri.

"Hn." Sasuke memutuskan meninggalkan Naruto saat ini. Rasanya ia malah ikut tak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melepaskan matanya pada pemuda pirang itu bila terus-terusan di sini. Mendinginkan kepalanya sejenak kelihatannya lebih baik untuk dilakukan.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya lega saat ia merasakan kalau sekarang ia hanya sendiri.

Tangannya masih terus saja merangkai bunga-bunga yang akan menjadi hiasan dalam pernikahan Gaara yang akan berlangsung hanya dalam hitungan hari. Perasaanya semakin sesak saja jika harus memikirkannya. Meliha orang yang kau cintai akan menjadi milik orang lain. Dan tak akan pernah bisa kau sentuh lagi.

"Gaara tak bisakah kau melihatku sebentar saja?" lirih Naruto pelan menatap hampa pada rangkaian bunga di tangannya. Perih semakin terasa dibenaknya saat bayang-bayang Gaara yang bahagia menikah di capel nanti.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto masih ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang sama dengannya, wajah seseorang yang terluka karena menahan perasaannya yang tak akan bisa terbalaskan.

* * *

Summary:

Mengapa aku baru menyadari cintaku padamu di saat kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Salahkah semua perasaan yang kumiliki ini, perasaan untukmu.

* * *

"Naruto." Gaara yang baru saja datang memasuki _florist_ itu dengan perlahan memanggil pemuda yang sudah bersamanya sejak lama itu. Namun ia tak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Bahkan Ino yang biasanya menggantikan berjaga pun juga terlihat. Padahal _florist _itu tak terkunci namun tak ada seorang pun di dalamnya.

Perlahan Gaara melangkah menuju bagian tengah menuju lantai dua yang merupakan kamar dan juga kantor Naruto. selama ini Gaara hanya tahu kalau Naruto tinggal di kamar terpisah dari _florist _namun selama ini tak pernah sekali pun pemuda pirang yang notabene juga sahabat baiknya itu mengizinkan Gaara untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya entah beberapa kali Gaara memintanya.

Sesampainya Gaara di depan kamar yang bercat biru langit itu, sejenak ia ragu haruskah ia mengetuknya dan masuk mencari Naruto di dalam sana atau kah cukup menunggu di bawah seperti biasa?

Berbekal rasa penasaran Gaara mendorong pintu kamar Naruto itu—yang ternyata tak terkunci.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya tak percaya.

Begitu banyak dan sangat banyak potretnya tergantung manis di sekeliling kamar.

Semua wajahnya dan hanya wajahnya yang ada diruangan ini.

Wajah Gaara yang sedang tersenyum, marah, bahkan menangis.

Di pantai, di sekolah, di apartemennya, di florist bahkan di bukit belakang sekolah mereka.

Dan hanya dirinya yang berada di semua pigura itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

_Ckleeekkk …_

Gaara menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Di sana Naruto baru saja keluar hanya mengenakan celana tanpa atasan dengan tangan yang sibuk menyeka rambutnya yang basah.

Tetesan air mengalir ditubuhnya yang hanya terbalut separuh. Rambut yang biasa berdiri kini turun membuat wajah tan itu kelihatan lebih dewasa dari pada biasanya. Apa lagi dengan raut wajah diam dan datar.

"Ah, ketahuan juga ternyata."

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya erat mendengar perkataan Naruto. mengapa rasanya ia tak mengenal sosok yang kini hanya memandanganya datar begini. Selama ini tak pernah Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah begitu, ini jadi terasa ganjil dan menakutkan.

"Ada apa Gaara? Apa sekarang kau takut dan membenciku?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini, Naruto?" tanya Gaara pelan. Ia tak tahu apa sebenarnya selama ini disembunyikan Naruto.

"Uhm." Naruto hanya tertawa tipis mendengarnya, "apa kau tak bisa menebaknya sendiri, Gaa—ra~?" Naruto meletakkan handuk yang dipakainya, berjalan pelan mendekati pemuda berambut merah itu yang tak juga berujar apa-apa, "aku fans terbesarmu."

Gaara melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Tak mungkin bukan semua itu.

"Tidak hanya itu, aku bahkan mencintaimu, tapi kau tak pernah melihatku. Bahkan kau hanya bisa menggoreskan luka untukku," bisik Naruto pada telinga Gaara membuat pemuda itu terhenyak.

"Kau bohong, Naru."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, Gaara. Menurutmu mengapa aku bisa tetap bertahan disisimu dengan semua yang terjadi selama ini padamu. Untuk apa aku selalu mendampingimu di semua tangis dan air matamu selama ini? Hanya orang bodoh yang mau bertahan tanpa ada alasan."

Begitukah? Gaara menggigit bibirnya pelan. Selama ini ia memang terlalu bergantung pada pemuda pirang itu. Melepaskan semua beban miliknya pada Naruto, memperlihatkan semua kelemahannya pada sosok yang dianggapnya berharga di dalam hidupnya. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto akan mencintainya.

"Sekarang semua percuma tak perlu lagi, bukan? Karena kau sudah menemukan orang lain. Jadi semua ini sudah tak diperlukan lagi."

_Praaang …_

Gaara tak menyadari kapan Naruto beralih dari sisinya dan menjatuhkan salah satu fotonya yang berada di atas televisi.

"Juga yang ini."

_Praaakkk …_

Gaara hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat saat satu persatu fotonya melayang ke lantai dan hancur berantakan. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto seterluka itu.

"Sekarang kau bebas Gaara, aku bahkan tak akan menahanmu walau hanya dalam bentuk pigura ini." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Sakit, hati Gaara benar-benar sakit melihatnya. Apa selama ini ia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Naruto? apa selama ini ia tak menyadari semuanya. Namun kini semua tak akan pernah bisa berbeda karena tak akan ada yang berubah saat ia mengetahui kenyataannya. Salahkan ia bila selama ini menganggap semua perhatian Naruto karena menyangka pemuda pirang itu menyayanginya sebagai keluarga. Dan ini semua seakan tak masuk akal dibenaknya.

"Maaf, Naru." Gaara berlari keluar tak sanggup lagi melihat Naruto saat ini. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa Naruto bisa menyukainya tanpa mengatakannya selama ini.

"Ahahahaha … akhirnya semua selesai. Maaf Gaara aku sudah menyakitimu dengan cara begini. Hanya ini cara yang terpikir olehku untuk melepaskan semua perasaanku sendiri. Selamat tinggal dan semoga bahagia, Gaara."

* * *

Hari ini hari pernikahan dua perusahaan besar—Sabaku dan Uchiha

Ada yang sedikit berbeda dari perayaan ini, walau di luar sana kemeriahan pesta terdengar sangat jelas namun tidak dari kedua orang yang sedang terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing saat ini.

_Flashback_

"Kau melarikan diri, Naruto?"

Naruto terkejut saat mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berada di dekatnya, di stasiun kereta api seorang diri. Padahal tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kepergiannya bahkan Ino sekali pun. Sepupunya itu hanya tahu kalau Naruto ada pekerjaan di luar kota.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha-san?"

"Kau. Melarikan. Diri. Dari perasaanmu. Sendiri."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ia tahu pasti maksud Sasuke dalam setiap penekanan kata-katanya. Ia mengerti, namun ia hanya tak ingin Sasuke mendapatkan pembenaran atas tebakannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya memberikan kebahagiaan untuk seseorang yang kucintai, apa itu salah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dan membiarkannya dimiliki oleh orang lain?"

"Kenapa tidak? Karena cinta tak selamanya harus memiliki. Ah, maaf Uchiha-san sepertinya keretaku akan segera datang." Naruto segera menarik tas yang berada disampingnya untuk masuk ke dalam kereta yang mulai terdengar mendekat.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya ditahan seseorang.

"Kalau kau bisa melepaskan cintamu begitu mudahnya, sayangnya aku tidak."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran mendengar perkataan Sasuke, apa maksudnya itu.

"Kau harus tetap tinggal, aku mencintaimu … Naruto."

Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya, mengapa sekarang malah menjadi seperti ini. Kenapa mereka malah terlibat dalam hal yang tak menyenangkan begini.

"Ah~ maaf Uchiha-san. Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana keadaanku saat ini. Tolong jangan menambah beban dihatiku," ujar Naruto seraya melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya, "oh, ya. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku … bisakah aku menitipkan kebahagiaanku padamu? Tolong jaga dia baik-baik."

_Tap …_

Sesaat sesudah Naruto mengatakannya ia langsung melangkah memasuki kereta yang akan berangkat. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya jauh hingga kereta yang dinaiki Naruto menghilang di depan matanya.

"Seharusnya kau tak menolak apa yang kutawarkan Naruto," tatap wajah putih dengan manik segelam malam itu dengan tatapan sendu.

_Flashback End_

Itu adalah pertemuan terakhir Sasuke pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Karena sejak itulah ia tak pernah bisa menemukan keberadaan Naruto seakan pemuda itu hilang ditelan bumi.

Gaara, karena pemuda yang berstatus tunangannya itulah yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan pemuda pirang itu.

Namun ia sendiri tak memiliki kuasa untuk melepaskan ikatan yang sudah dibentuk oleh keluarganya. Memutuskan pertunangan mereka? Itu sama saja menghancurkan Uchiha dalam hitungan detik. Dan membuat kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya menatap dengan penuh kecewa. Ia tak akan sanggup apa lagi kalau harus melihat butiran kristal bening milik sang ibu mengalir di pipi putihnya.

Hanya mengikuti permainan takdir ini sajalah yang bisa dilakukannya. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda pirang itu karena melihat cinta yang sangat besar di mata sewarna langit miliknya.

* * *

Gaara memandang nanar permukaan lantai kamarnya—kamar mereka. Ia tak menyangka tak bertemu beberapa lama dengan Naruto membuatnya merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang penting.

Acara pernikahannya sudah selesai, tak ada sosok bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang hadir dalam nama-nama undangan yang hadir. Sepertinya Naruto tak datang ke acara yang sudah dipersiapkannya sendiri.

"Maaf, Naruto seandainya saja aku menyadari lebih cepat. Semua pasti tak akan berakhir begini," bathin Gaara menyesal karena menyadari sesuatu yang lain yang baru disadari berdetak kencang di sudut hatinya.

* * *

Yah, kadang kala semua hanya bisa berakhir seperti ini. Hanya kata seandainya saja yang bisa dikatakan. Namun jatuh cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang salah, hanya saja luka kadang tak pernah bisa terelakkan untuk dirasakan, bukan?"

* * *

A/N:

Hay Minna-san … kali ini Mizu bawa fict yang judulnya nyomot(?) dari Tohoshinki aka DBSK "Doushite Kimo Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattan Darou" yang entah kenapa judulnya ngena banget di hati Mizu dan jadilah fic gaje ini^^

Omake dari fict ini bakal Mizu publish terpisah ne, habis akhir2 ini mikir keknya ini fict lebih condong ke SN dari pada NG tapi Mizu gak yakin kalau endingnya bakal lebih bagu dengan pair kesukaan kalian xd


End file.
